Valenti Crime Family
The Valenti Crime Family is an Italian American criminal organization based in the Boroughs with Sicilian roots. The criminal organization was founded in the late 60s by an Italian immigrant named Giovanni Valenti, after he broke away from the Genovese Crime Family. The Valenti Crime Family is a key player in the Boroughs, having trumped the rest of the Cosa Nostra. It is currently run by the Queen of Diamonds. History Giovanni Valenti, the founder and first boss of the Valenti Family, was an Italian immigrant. He lost his father to the Castellammarese War in the early 1930s. He'd meet the infamous Lucky Luciano, who would leave a lasting impression on him, driving him to join the Luciano Family. He quickly climbed the ranks and earned the title of Capo. After Luciano's deportation in 1946, the ambitious 25 year old Giovanni broke away from the Genovese family and created the Valenti Family, seizing rackets in the Queens area of New York. He appointed his younger brother Joey Valenti as underboss and Johnny Palumbo, a close friend and fellow Queens mobster, as Consigliere. Giovanni rose to become a feared boss and was commonly known as Don Giovanni. He'd eventually stronghold the Commission into granting him a seat at the table as a means of making peace in a tension-brewing city. To expand his influence and power, Valenti had no issue working and allying with other ethnic and racial groups if it meant pushing forward his agenda. Giovanni held his position as boss until his death due to vehicular homicide in a freeway accident. Joey Valenti would take over as boss of the Valenti Family. He appointed Ron "Lefty" Goretti as underboss and kept Palumbo as his consigliere. Joey Valenti had a short reign. He was assassinated on his way to a Sunday Service, believed to have been plotted by Palumbo. However, Goretti who took over as acting boss believed it was an attack from the rivaling Irish Mafia. His rash decision-making and retaliation resulted in his death, leaving Palumbo as boss. Palumbo later renamed the family to the Palumbo Crime Family. He'd appoint Ricardo Valenti, Don Giovanni's eldest son, as one of his Capos to keep his enemies close. Under Ricardo Valenti was his younger brother, Marco Valenti, acting soldier under the new Palumbo Family. Ricardo Valenti sought to remove the aging Palumbo from power but had few alliances in the family. To make matters worse, Palumbo was very favored in the Commission and had a large influence in the political realm. The Family, under Palumbo's reign, flourished without a doubt. With Palumbo's influence and strategic business moves, the Family seized control of the meat business and gambling in the majority of the other boroughs in New York City, along with having close to full control of Queens. This unbalanced power did not sit well with the Commission, who later decided to turn on Palumbo in order to have all the families to equally grow without dire competition. The Commission knew that they could not take down Palumbo using his own people... accept two: The Valenti brothers. This was Ricardo's time to strike. With not much convincing, The Commission worked together with Ricardo Valenti and his group of loyal soldiers in order to assassinate key players in Palumbo's inner circle, and ultimately Palumbo himself. The successful coup d'état resulted in Palumbo's execution by young Marco Valenti, which ironically took place across the street from the exact church that Joey Valenti had been murdered. Following the conflict, Ricardo took his place as boss and renamed the family back to the Valenti Crime Family. Marco Valenti became his underboss. Category:Factions